youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Young Justice Wiki:Featured articles
A featured article is considered to be one of the highest quality articles on the wiki, voted for and by the members of the community. The article chosen in a democratic method will be regarded as one of the top articles on the Young Justice Wiki, and will be displayed on the main page of the wiki. It will be displayed there for a month, or until another featured article is selected. Criteria for a featured article Article archive * 2011 archive * 2012 archive # The article must be well written, and done so in a professional manner, and in proper English. #* Grammar should be well used, good punctuation is obligatory. # The article must have a profile image at the top of its' page, or in an infobox. # The article must have no more than five red links. #* Red links make a page look messy, and make the wiki look unorganized. # The article must be categorized, and categorized properly. # It can not have been featured before. Rules for Voting # One vote per person (No multi-account vote). # You must have edited on the Young Justice Wiki at least 10 times to vote. # You must be a registered user with Wikia. # When nominating, you must provide a reason why the article should be featured. Featured article discussion Discussion archive * 2011 archive * 2012 archive Impulse seems like a character that will greatly impact the plot of season 2 since he comes from the future and is trying to prevent the Reach invasion.DalekSupreme13 (talk) 20:31, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Blue Beetle or Collector of Worlds I propose either one. Blue Beetle is a big thing this season and COW seems to be pretty active in the comic book tie-ins lately. If I had to choose one though, I'd go with BB. --[[User:Regular Guy|'٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶']] (Wall) (My Blogs) & my Rant:(You turnip!!! You spoiled my page! I hate you and all your family and will get my revenge!!!!) 23:15, November 26, 2012 (UTC) : Since we hardly know anything of COW's motives, I don't think we should feature that. He's barely talked. Blue Beetle seems okay to me, though it needs c22 info first. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 23:18, November 26, 2012 (UTC) ::I also believe that Blue Beetle should be the next featured article (once the c22 information is taken care of, of course) for the wiki. He is no doubt a major character for Invasion and will most likely be the main character (to be focused on) throughout the season. NightwingOfTheFuture: #1 Nightwing Fan. (talk) Darkest With the show (possibly) returning in January this could work as a nice refresher course for people. Zodisgod (talk) 23:22, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :Scroll down to the "Previously on Young Justice" section. ― Thailog 23:34, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Christopher Jones We haven't featured people so far. It also seems fitting, with the comics coming to an end... ― Thailog 21:10, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Category:Community